The Unexpected Life
by LazyOreoz x3
Summary: Fate and Destiny. The two things that rendered Lucy Heartfilia's life to be nothing but a twisted game. Lucy is trying to get Juvia and a certain teen sensation together but, she doesn't know the full story, so why is Lucy past so important to her all of the sudden? Just how cruel could her love life get?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first FanFiction! Please take the time to read it! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does!**

**Plot/Summary:**

After an unexpected turn of events, Lucy decides to take her mind off of things by hanging out with her friends. They overheard some other teenagers talking about how a famous actor is starring in a film here, in Magnolia! Deciding to check out all of the commotion, Lucy and her friends went on the spot, only to have Juvia falling head over heels over the hot actor. Lucy is determined to help Juvia meet the actor- and actually succeeds! But as Lucy got to know the actor better, she soon realizes that she got more than she bargained for, what started as a simple greeting, ended up turning into a twisted game of fate.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lucy Heartfilia woke up to the sunlight glaring in her eyes, 'Damn, stupid sun' Lucy thought; it is as if the weather represented the exact opposite her mood. Shock and confusion. Yet, she can't help but feel a bit of happiness and relief. Lucy couldn't really explain it, but, it feels as if she just had been set free from a curse. Looking up at the ceiling of her apartment, the blonde couldn't help but sigh. She thought about what happened throughout the week, as memories flooded her mind.

~Flashback~

Around 10 o'clock at night, Lucy was outside on her front lawn, staring at the starry night sky. Why you ask? The young blonde is currently taking astronomy/astrology at Fairy Tail Academy, and is fascinated by the stars and constellations. As Lucy was trying to find the constellation of Leo the lion, her cell phone began to ring.

To lazy to look at the caller ID, Lucy answered the phone, "Hello?" she said nonchalantly. "Luce, we need to talk," a familiar, masculine voice replied.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Natsu? What the heck are you calling me for this late at night? It better be important." There was a scoff from the other end of the line, "It's not like you were sleeping, and you're probably just outside star grazing now."

The only thing Natsu heard was silence before a faint "Maybe" replied. The pink-haired teen gave a light chuckle before turning serious. "Luce, I'm serious now, we need to talk." What Natsu said peaked Lucy's interest, 'Since when was Natsu serious about anything?' she gave a light laugh.

"When are you going to take our relationship seriously!? Tell me Luce!" The said blonde was shocked at his sudden outburst. "What are you talking about!?" Lucy answered with disbelief in her voice.

"You know what I mean! You always knew I liked you, and when you finally went out with me, I was thrilled! But in the two years we have been dating, you still treated me as if I wasn't your boyfriend! You haven't even returned all the 'I love you's' I gave you! Not even once have I heard you say I love you to me!" Lucy was taking aback by his words, but she knew deep down he was right. You can hear the pain in his voice but at the same time, you can also hear sadness and anger.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point, we're over Lucy." Then a light click was heard then nothing but dead silence. The shock was evident on Lucy's face.

~Flashback End~

'Well that was an interesting night' the young blonde thought sarcastically, while rubbing her eyes and hopping out of bed, not even bothering to make her bed. As she made her way from her bedroom to the bathroom, she wondered why she felt no regret for what has happen. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and decided to take a relaxing bath.

Stripping out of her light blue pajamas, and turning on the warm water, Lucy thought about what happened two years ago, when Natsu Dragneel had asked her out. To be honest, it was Natsu who asked her out, not the other way around. But, why did she even date him? How come she said yes to his confession? Did she ever love him truly? How come she felt like all the weight on my shoulders had just been lifted when Natsu broke up with her? 'Ugh! I'm thinking way to hard, and thinking doesn't suit me' Lucy inwardly groaned as she drained water from the bathtub and dried herself off.

Changing into a pale yellow, floral tube top and bleached denim shorts with a pair of worn out denim high tops, and putting her hair in a high ponytail with a few bangs framing her face, Lucy grabbed her purse and decided to go get a coffee at the Magnolia Café. The café itself was quite large; it had redwood floors, red velvet booth chairs, Brazilian teak wood tables with granite table tops, and chandeliers for lighting. It was around 10:00 in the morning, so it wasn't that busy; Lucy walked over to a seat and made herself comfortable.

Just as she sat down, a waitress with violet-colored hair and green eyes wearing a lime green-colored blouse with a green neckline, with a long white skirt, walked over to the table. "Hello, I'm Kinana and I'll be your waitress for today. How may I help you?" The girl named Kinana said politely while holding her notepad and pencil in hand. "Just a regular café mocha," Lucy replied.

"Here or to go?" Kinana asked with a smile. "Here, if you don't mind," Lucy answered. "Coming right up!" she said after she scribbled something in her notepad, then left to make Lucy's order.

After Kinana came back, she placed the coffee on the table with a receipt at hand and placed the items on the table. "Pay at the front desk, and have a good day!" Then she walked away to greet another costumer.

In the corner of Lucy's eyes, she noticed white/silver, scarlet, and different shades of blue blobs walking towards the café. "Lu-chan! I didn't know you were here!" Lucy turned to see Levy waving at her, along with Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Juvia, and Wendy. The said blonde waved lazily before asking, "Where's Cana and Evergreen?" The gang walked over to Lucy's table and all sat down before responding. " I believe Cana in out drinking, and Evergreen is somewhere with Laxus," Levy replied while taping her chin.

Lucy took a sip of her coffee, "Well what brings you guys here?" she asked in an questionable tone. It was Wendy's turn to speak up, "We were hanging out when we all started to get hungry."

After Mira had gone to order their food, everyone started to chat about random things when Mira brought up Natsu. " So how's it going with Natsu," she said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Juvia would also like to know more about Lucy-san's relationship." " It's okay, other than that pink-haired idiot broke up with me," Lucy said with a shrug.

Lisanna was shocked, well everyone was shocked, but out of all of them Lisanna had known Natsu the longest. 'The person I grew up with, how could Natsu do this to Lucy? Didn't Natsu like Lucy? They were so perfect together. Why did he break up with her?' Lisanna was so happy for her childhood when he told her he liked Lucy, and ecstatic when they started dating. 'What went wrong?' Everyone except Lucy thought.

Erza slammed her plate of strawberry cheesecake onto the table, as her dark aura spread like wildfire, "IM GONNA KILL THAT PINK-HAIR IDIOT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! HE'LL PAY IF HE HURT LUCY!" she said while swinging her fork.

Lucy placed her hand on Erza shoulder and tried to calm her down, "Relax Erza, Natsu didn't hurt me, I'm perfectly fine." She said with a soft smile.

"Are you sure Lucy? Childhood friend or not! I swear I will personally hunt down Natsu if he hurt you in any kind of way!" Lisanna said cracking her knuckles. Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Mira nodded furiously.

"Um, Lucy-san, I don't mean to be rude, but why did Natsu-san break-up with you? It's just if there was a break up, wouldn't it be you breaking up with Natsu, not the other way around?" Wendy said softly while playing with her fingers, "You don't have to answer, if you don't want to!"Wendy said, waving her hands in front of her and shaking her head.

Everyone snapped their heads to the blonde, watching her drink her café mocha before deciding to speak, "It's pretty simple actually, even though we were dating, I never treated Natsu as a boyfriend, I merely treated him as a best friend, and he didn't like that. So he waited for two years, just for me to finally take the relationship seriously. And I never did." Lucy's face held a sad smile but, her voice showed no regret for her actions.

There was silence before Mira decided to break the glass, "I know what we should do!" The silver-haired teen said, clapping her hands together, "We could have a sleepover at our place today!" "Juvia also thinks we should relax and have fun!" Juvia said with a light smile. "Great idea! Mira-nee!"

"Plus this gives us time to…" Mira paused and winked towards Lisanna and Levy; both seem to get the message, "Active operation G.L.A.N.B!" They all said in unison each doing silly poses.

Both Juvia and Lucy chuckled, as Erza munched on her third cake of the day, "Juvia would like to know what 'operation G.L.A.N.B' would be." "I'd like to know too" Wendy said curiously.

"It's simple," Levy said, "Operation Get Lucy A New Boyfriend!" Mira finished for her. Both Wendy and Juvia giggled when they watched Lucy spit out the last of her coffee. "Mira! I don't want you interfering with my love life! I don't need a boyfriend!" Lucy demanded as Mira scanned the room for suitable guys.

"If operation G.L.A.N.B doesn't work, we go torture Natsu!" Erza said pumping her fist in the air. "But operation G.L.A.N.B won't fail!" Levy said crossing her arms across her chest, "I'm sure of it!"

Juvia sighs, "Maybe we should just leave Lucy-san's love life alone…for now. We can talk about it at the sleepover!" Her mood changed considerably. "Juvia! I thought you were on my side!" Lucy pouted, "Wendy? You'll help me right?"

Wendy started panicking, "U-Um I-I…" The youngest member never got to finish because Erza cut in, "Enough! We should probably start heading to the Strauss house, the Magnolia Café is about to close." It was true; the café closes at 4:00 now because it was nearing the 4th of July.

Lisanna clapped her hands together, "Let's go pay then head over to our house today!" So they marched on over to the front desk and each paid for their share of the food. Then headed out to the Strauss house.

On the way, the girls mainly Wendy, noticed a mob of girls squealing and gossiping around a bunch of trailers labeled 'Fernandes Films.' Because Wendy had an unnatural, super hearing, she overheard one of the girls squealing something, "Kyaa! The article in Weekly Sorcerer was actually right! The famous director Jellal Fernandes is shooting a movie here in Magnolia!" "You totally forgot about who's starring in the movie!" "Who is?" "Oh my god! It's the hottest actor there is! Gray Fullbuster!"

At first Wendy didn't think much about it, but told the other girls about some actor is in town anyway. The rest didn't seem to care that much either, and beside they already arrived at the Strauss house.

The 'house' was technically an a apartment located in Fairy Hills; it average sized and had two stories and plenty of space. The white tile floor on the first floor, gleams as sunlight enter the large windows, medium sized kitchen, Oakwood furniture, some hanging lights, and two leather sofas. The second floor consisted of beige carpet flooring, white walls, and four main rooms not including the bathroom.

"Okay! We will be sleeping on the first floor, in the living room. Lisanna and I will get the sleeping bags we have and will be right back!" Before Mira and Lisanna skipped away, Lucy ran up to them, "Wait! I'll help too!"

Lucy and the Strauss sisters came back to the rest with five large sleeping bags, "We only found five sleeping bags, so two of us have to sleep on the two sofas," Lucy said, "I'll take the sofa."

Mirajane and Lisanna gave each of the girls some pajamas, they all fit, except Wendy's was a bit big, but she says it's perfectly fine. Once everyone settled on deciding who will sleep in a sleeping bag or the remaining sofa, then the real fun began.

The girls each took turns playing truth or dare, doing each other's make-up, started a pillow fight which Erza obviously won; it was when they told secrets it got interesting.

It was Levy's turn to tell her crush, "U-Um..." She stuttered, "I-I…" The blue-haired bookworm took a deep breath before blushing crimson red, "I really, really like Gajeel Redfox." Lucy smirked, "I knew it!" If even possible Levy blushed harder.

"Okay then Wendy, it's your turn," Lisanna started. Oh how Wendy wanted to bury herself right now, "I-I think Romeo Conbolt is cute," She turned away from embarrassment and tried to hide her blushing face. "Kawaii! Oh, young love!" Mira said while sniffing.

"C'mon Juvia, you're the last one!" Lucy with a mischievous smile. Juvia took a deep breath, "Juvia is in love with actor Gray Fullbuster! Juvia loves you Gray-sama!" Juvia started fangirling, she thought of her and Gray Fullbuster together as a couple, and then fainted.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed in her dream. Everyone sweat dropped.

Wendy soon forgot about her embarrassing confession, "Did Juvia say Gray Fullbuster?" Her blush soon completely disappeared. "I believe she did," Erza confirmed, "Why?"

"Remember the mob of girls around the trailers?" Wendy paused while everyone else nodded. "Well if looked and listened carefully, the trailers were labeled 'Fernandes Films' as in the famous director Jellal Fernandes, and the movie he's producing is starring Gray Fullbuster."

Just then, Juvia awoke to those words, "Juvii! Is it true?!" The hearts in her eyes are going crazy! 'So Juvia is madly in love with _the_ Gray Fullbuster huh?' Lucy thought and inwardly smirked, 'This might be fun.'

"I have an idea! How about tomorrow in the morning we all check it out!" Lisanna suggested, "I'll take Juvia's fainting as a yes, anyone else?" "Do you think I'm going to let my little sister have all the fun, of course I'm coming!" "I want to come too!" Levy exclaimed. "I'll go if Levy-san goes" Wendy said shyly. "I'm in to see what the big deal is," Erza said.

All there's left was Lucy, "I guess I can come, I mean I got plenty of time to kill," She shrugged. "Hurray! So we wake at 9:00 tomorrow and then get ready," Lisanna exclaimed excitedly.

'This is gonna be fun' Lucy chuckled, 'Get ready Fullbuster, you're about to meet Juvia Lockser'

_Little did Lucy know fate and destiny thought otherwise..._

* * *

**Okay I just want to say, this is mainly a back-story chapter, no real action yet.**

**Please don't hate me, I never wrote a real story before, I'm just a beginner. Plus, Writing and Spelling are my worst subjects. Point out any spelling or grammar mistakes if you can!**

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god… THANK YOU!**

**Cssdy3, Kamel2711XD, Kyto Touche, natpereira, ninjapanda16, Narumi Jung, jdcocoagirl….. You guys! You're so awesome!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Gray Fullbuster!" shrieked a girl behind Lucy, almost bursting her eardrum. Luckily, Lucy decided to bring her iPod, to try to block out all the sound. It wasn't really working.

'Not bad' Lucy thought. Gray Fullbuster's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair and dark blue eyes, she could see why Juvia, and millions of other people would get excited. 'Though not exactly my type, and what pink-haired idiots are?' Lucy giggled slightly.

Gray smiled and waved to the crowd, as he waved his white, unbuttoned short sleeves shirt flapped open to reveal his rock hard chest. Every single girl started to drool, well all except, Lucy, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, and Erza. Lucy was concentrating on her music, humming along to the beat, Levy…well, she felt like she would betray Gajeel, Mira and Lisanna were giggling about how love is a beautiful thing, while Wendy is still trying to see through the crowd, Erza was probably at the cake bakery.

"He's even hotter in real life," Juvia started to daydream, if you were to look down, you'll notice the puddle of drool. Lucy reminded Juvia to breathe.

"Gray-sama!" The voice behind Lucy screeched again, on instinct Lucy covered her ears. "Can I have your autograph!" The girl was younger then Lucy, about 14 or 15, leaned over on Lucy's shoulder and waved a poster of the said movie star himself, shirtless.

Gray strolled over to the girl, along with two other security guards watching closely. " Of course you can," He said with a gentle smile.

The girl's excited shriek increased in volume, with every step Gray took towards them. Juvia's heart started racing at an unnatural speed, the light blush on her face thickened into a deep scarlet. 'Juvia must breathe, like Lucy-san said' 'I guess you can say Juvia's star struck' Lucy chuckled.

"What's your name," Gray said calmly as he signed the poster. Even though he was speaking to the girl, his eyes were on our beloved blonde, of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Mira. The girl just screeched louder and started to cry. "M-My n-name is R-Rachel," The girl started, "Rachel. Rachel Walker."

Lucy nudged the blue-headed teen, "Why don't you go introduce yourself." She whispered. Juvia tried to breathe correctly, while playing with her fingers, "Juvia can't just do that!" she whispered back. Lucy was stunned; she had never seen Juvia so timid towards someone before. 'Love is such a weird thing.'

Lucy turned off her music and pushed Juvia through the crowd until her was in front of Gray Fullbuster. Gray's attention turned to Juvia and he smiled. Juvia started hyperventilating and soon fainted. Everyone who knew Juvia sweat dropped. Gray just raised an eyebrow and wondered if she was okay.

"Hello Fullbuster-san," Mira spoke up from behind an unconscious Juvia. The said teen sensation gaze changed from Juvia to our silver-haired teen. "Hello," he replied, "And what is your name?"

Mirajane still stayed as calm as ever, "I'm Mirajane Strauss, but I prefer to be called Mira" She smiled, "I loved you in _Frederick & Yanderica_."

"Thanks," Gray said scratching the back of his head, "It was certainly the most interesting shoot I've ever been in," He said with an easy grin.

"And I'm Lisanna Strauss, her sister" Lisanna decided if her sister could do it, so can she. Gray chuckled lightly, "I definitely see the resemblance." Lisanna had an undetectable blush on her face, "Sorry about our friend Juvia," She paused and pointed to the unconscious girl, "You see she's your biggest fan."

Gray shook his head, "No, I kinda get that a lot." 'Not really' Gray inwardly thought. "Oh! And this is our other friend Wendy Marvell," Lisanna said while dragging Wendy over. Wendy widened her eyes before flashing a polite smile at Gray, "It's nice to meet you, Fullbuster-san." She said while bowing slightly. "Please no formalities, just call me Gray." Gray said gently.

"Well then Fullbu- I mean Gray," Levy started, "I was wondering what kind of movie you are starring in." She said trying to get the inside scoop. Gray responded, "It's really a twist on an old favorite," Gray then placed his finger over his lips, "That's all I'm going to tell, don't want to ruin the surprise." He said and playfully winked, and Levy gave a soft giggle.

He soon locked eyes with Lucy, "And who are you?" He asked with his charming smile. All the girls around them soon stared at Lucy with either envy or a glare otherwise meaning 'Don't you dare try to make a move on Gray.' Lucy just brushed off the glares.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Lucy said smugly. Levy just elbowed her lightly, and gave a stern look. Gray gave her an amused expression. Lucy rolled her eyes and smirked, "It's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Gray's eyes widened slightly, thankfully, his manager called for him.

"Gray! It's past the time you were scheduled to shoot your part of the film!" But his eyes never strayed from Lucy, "That's my manager, I have to work." Gray smiled, "I'll see you around Lucy."

Then the raven-haired teen waved good-bye to the crowd and disappeared between the trucks into the parking lot. "I LOVE YOU GRAY-SAMA!" The girl named Rachel Walker screamed in her loudest voice.

* * *

Inside the trailer of Gray Fullbuster, a certain raven-hair teen heavily sighed while staring at an old picture of a younger version of him and a little girl with blonde hair and caramel eyes smiling brightly. 'Did you really forget me Luce? Just what happened back then?'

* * *

Mira was still thinking about how much attention Gray Fullbuster had paid to our beloved blonde. "Well, that was certainly interesting..." Lucy said not knowing what to say. "I thought he was so nice!" Levy declared. "And he was pretty cute too!" Lisanna added, "Wasn't he Wendy?"

Wendy nodded, "I see why many people adore him too," the blue-headed girl said while Lucy tried to wake up Juvia. "C'mon Juvia wake up!" Lucy gently started to shake Juvia, 'I have an idea' she thought as her lips twisted into a devilish smirk.

Lucy leaned down and whispered, "Time is running out for you my dear. It looks like you won't be able to capture Gray's heart, as he is slipping away. Far, far away. To a place where no one could reach him, to a place called hell." She said eerily, and giving a demonic laugh. When Juvia started squirming, Lucy continued, "Say good-bye to your sweet 'Gray-sama' Juvia." She said in a cold tone.

"NO! GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia said waking up with bullets of sweat on her forehead; she looked relieved when she realized it was just a dream. Lucy just stifled a laugh, 'Juvia's fun to play with, though it's true, Gray is slowly slipping away from her' Lucy thought, 'We need to get a way to get Juvia and Gray together.'

Levy interrupted her thoughts, "Guys I'm kind of hungry," she said sheepishly while clutching her stomach that was slightly revealed by her light orange, halter top with white straps and white, ribbon trims along the collar. "Now that you mention it I'm sorta hungry too," Lisanna said.

"How about we go the Magnolia Café?" Wendy suggested. "Juvia would like that," Juvia commented, fully healed. "Okay then! Let's go," Lucy said.

"Mira, you coming?" Mira snapped out of her trance, "Sure!" She said cheerfully, "But where are we going again?"

"Are you okay Mira? I noticed you spacing out a while ago," Lucy interjected, worry evident on her face. The said silver-hair teen smiled and nodded, "Just fine!" She said innocently.

They weaved their way through the crowd that was still pressing forward to catch a glimpse of the Gray.

"Excuse me," Wendy said, squeezing past three little girls jumping up and down. "Sorry," Levy apologized, bumping into a skinny pizza delivery boy, who was still holding warm pizza boxes. "Careful!" Juvia said as a woman with her Pekinese dog almost knocked her over.

Lucy was pissed, and soon took control, in her loudest voice she said, "What do you mean you don't like Gray Fullbuster?" The crowd of fans gasped and parted, it was like they were afraid to be infected by anti-Gray sentiment. Lucy chuckled in amusement.

"You think he's a bad actor?" Lucy called out once again, and their path got even wider. "Lucy! Juvia asks what you are doing!" Juvia hissed through her gritted teeth. "We're getting through right?" She whispered back, with a smirk.

As the girl finally escaped, they made a turn and walked the rest of the way to the café. The inside of the café was empty, but there was unfinished food left on the granite tables, 'The customers probably rushed out to see 'Most talented teen sensation, Gray Fullbuster" Lucy thought to herself and inwardly snorted.

To be honest the Magnolia Café wasn't completely empty, in the corner of the spacious room was a certain scarlet-headed teen eating what seemed to be her fourth strawberry, short-cake. "Erza! Where is everyone else in the café?" Lisanna said curiously. "I believe one of them said something about Gray Fullbuster, why?" Erza said raising a brow.

"Eh? Juvia just saw Gray-sama a while ago; Lucy-san said he had to continue working so he left." "You should have come with us Erza-san, you said you would!" Wendy said. "But, I had very important meeting with my strawberry, short-cake though," Erza said childishly. Everyone giggled as Erza stood protectively over her cake.

"We could always just go again tomorrow morning," Mira suggested, though she just wanted to test her theory, 'Does _the _Gray Fullbuster somehow know about Lucy? If so how come Lucy treated Gray as a total stranger, what kind of relationship does Gray have with Lucy?'

"Erza you're coming with us this time right?" Lisanna said with anticipation, "Righttt?" "But what are we even there for?" Erza asked. "To get Juvia and Gray together!" Lucy said with sparkly eyes. Cue the blushing Juvia.

"Let's make her irresistible!" Levy said, also with sparkly eyes. "Even _the_ Gray Fullbuster won't be able to turn her down!" Lisanna said, determined. "We could also have a wedding!" Wendy cheered. Juvia blushed even harder.

"This calls for another slumber party at my place!" Lucy said, all fired up. "Yeah!" Everyone else cheered, especially Juvia who was extremely grateful for her friends help.

So everyone ended up at Lucy apartment, deciding what Juvia should wear and how to do her hair and make-up. They wanted something stylish but nothing too extreme. They went through many options of clothing, one being a red corset dress and black knee high boots with heels. They all thought looked too Goth, but it was cute.

Another outfit was, a navy off the shoulder sundress with light brown sandals, though cute, they weren't going to the beach, but they agreed that navy looked good on her.

After a few more outfits, they all settled on a simple white tank top with ruffles, the shirt was tucked in a navy laced knee length skirt held up by a brown belt paired off with black flats. The hair was simple they curled it slightly and added a white flower headband, little make up was needed to make Juvia look fabulous.

Now the problem was how to sneak in the movie set. Everyone was deep in thought when a light bulb flashed over Levy's head, "We could rent a helicopter and drop you inside! I bet Gray would be impressed!" She said proudly. 'Or Juvia could break her neck and get rushed to the hospital' Everyone else thought.

"Or! We could use the side entrance!" Lucy said, "It's much easier." "You aren't being very creative Lu-chan!" Levy said. "Well at least we won't have to bring Juvia to the hospital afterwards," Lucy retorted.

"I agree with Lucy, plus renting a helicopter sounds complicated, none of us know how to drive one," Erza commented. Wendy nodded, "Plus we could possibly unintentionally kill Gray." "Ehh! Juvia doesn't want her soul mate killed!" Juvia started panicking.

"Then I guess we're using the side entrance then," Mira concluded. Lisanna yawned, "I think we should go to bed now, so we have time tomorrow to get ready."

And with that everyone drifted asleep except for Lucy, who went outside on her balcony to look at the stars. All that time she was hiding something, 'Gray Fullbuster, why does that name sound so familiar to me?' She knew he was incredibly popular and that she must have heard his name before. 'But why does something tell me that I have met Gray in the past before, but where and when?'

The blonde sighed, and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Okay well that's it for chapter 2!**

**Sorry I would have posted it earlier but I was kinda lazy.**

**I need some ideas for the story, please PM me if you have any!**


End file.
